


Stupid Girl

by karaokegal



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Angst, F/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2010, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natalie knows better. It doesn't help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ May 03, 2010 for the Merry Month of Masturbation, Day 3. 
> 
> Beta: [mad_jaks](http://mad-jaks.livejournal.com/)

Nice going there, Natalie. 

You’re supposed to be the smart one. Rational. A scientist. The good girl, who goes out with nice men, and someday might get married. Yeah, you had a great future ahead of you, and what have done with it? Gone and fallen in love with a vampire.

Hopelessly, passionately in love with someone, some _thing_ that you shouldn’t even believe in. Someone who you know in your heart would do anything for you, but can’t even touch you without risking your life; who lives in fear of the beast within himself.

You fear the beast too, but at the same time you can’t control your imagination. 

When you’re alone, in the dark on rainy nights, listening to that insinuating voice on the radio, you wonder what it would be like if Nick were here, if you could really be together. 

You move your hands down your body, wishing it were Nick’s fingers caressing your curves, gentle yet strong. 

How could you be so stupid, you keep asking yourself, on these nights when it’s you alone with this fantasy; the dream of Nick's face looking down at you, his blue eyes full of fire as you feel hands moving between your legs. You push yourself up against them, and the finger moves deeply inside you, making you groan.

That’s the moment when it all changes, the thunder cracks outside, the voice on the radio takes a deep breath. Or is that your own voice, gasping out his name? You feel two fingers inside your cunt as Nick’s eyes flash, and you hear a growl. His face contorts and the fangs come out, penetrating your neck, your body, your very soul, leaving you bloody and shaking with fear and pleasure at the same time. 

The rain beats against your window and you roll over with a sigh, silently cursing Nick for being what he is, both the good and the bad, and yourself for wanting him so badly, you’d be willing to sacrifice yourself. 

Smart Natalie, real smart.


End file.
